Before Light's Hope, A dk story
This is sort of an introduction to a death knight I made recently. The story She watched as they approached, there were four of them all in great black hoods riding rotting steeds that tore the dust into the sky as they moved forward. The men carried long dark lances that were tipped with a deadly sharp metal that hung down lowly from on hand and in the other they had thick metal shields with the crest of the scourge painted in red right in the middle. She recognized her father immediately as one of them, the blue glow in his eyes illuminated his cold pale features and gave him away to her. The knowledge that one of these men were her father unnerved the girl and she took a step back hastily so that she was behind her comrades. "Don't you turn and run now girl!" Shouted the Scarlet Commander through gritted teeth sending her a quick glare. Indeed she felt that she did not need to run as well she steadied herself again and stepped forward so that she was even with the other four men. They were all that was left of the small villages defense after days of fighting. She removed herself from the thought of her father charging towards her with the intent to kill and tried to focus on surviving the death knight's charge. They were not far off now and were quickly closing in, and her eyes went back to the face she knew so well. His face was cold and expressionless as he approached and seemed unaware that she was among them. She could not believe that the man who had raised her and cared for her as a child may very well be her end that night. He was the one who had taught her the ways of combat and he had trained her to always serve the light. It was because of him, she was part of the Crusade, becuase he felt they would fight the Scourge the most and he wanted in on that action, and now here he came riding a deathcharger with no feeling or love for her now. Just an apathy whether he lived or died and will to only serve the Lich king. The charge came to quickly then, she had allowed herself to be distracted as a lance cracked into her shield she was tossed back by the force. She saw that the other men held firm and were engaging the Death Knights as they discarded the broken lances and drew swords. The one that had struck her had turned his attention to the Commander. With a quick draw of his sword the Scarlet Commander was beheaded and fell to the ground, dead before he knew he was killed, dead before the fight had even started. She stood up hastily and charged forward, with sword in hand she made a stab at the mounted knight. The sword sunk deep in the man's gut and the knight turned his head towards her with a cryptic smile. "You silly girl." The death knight said as he grabbed her blade from her and tossed it to the side. He dismounted and began to raise his sword at her and she threw he shield up as the blade came down on her. She took a step back and looked to where her father had been. He was there but distracted as he sunk his sword into the last of the Scarlet's neck. She called out to him screaming his name hoping that any ray of humanity still in him would surface and defend his daughter. The calling of his name did indeed get his attention as he turned to her the other knights stopped their approach and looked to him. He stepped forward with a evil grin and his sword held firmly in his hand, the others watched as he stepped in front of him with no gleefully evil smile or a disappointed frown, they simply watched. "Please dad please no you have to fight this!" She cried out as she took another step back from the man who approached her. Surely he knew who she was, surely if he still had his name he still had his memories right? He stopped walking as he was within a few feet of her, remaining silent he looked at her now with no remorse or no joy at all. Her father threw his shield down to the ground and stabbed the large black sword into the scorched earth and stood their quietly for a moment, as the seconds went by and the silence grew longer the other dismounted knight began to step forward but was stopped by a flick of her father's wrist signaling him to stop. Finally after a long moment of silence her father said, "My daughter...my little girl...a pleasure..." He still sounded like her father to her, the voice of a strained old man was still there even in undeath. She felt suddenly reassured by her father's knowledge of who she was and she smiled and lowered her shield. A deadly mistake on her part though as she stood there undefended the man who she thought was her father grabbed his sword form the ground and with quick thrust she rest gasping for air on his blade. In the scarlet girls last seconds of life she called out "Daddy..." And then slumped to the ground as so many other people had done before him. He looked back to his brothers in death and they all seemed to peer at him quietly. "Was that really your daughter Hious?" The one standing behind him said. "Yes...." Hious said as he mounted his horse and turned it back the way they came. The knights had no second thought of it after that. Not until Lights Hope. Category:Stories Category:Death Knight Category:Scarlet